cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaya
Kaya is played by angelofmusic1992. Her deal LA would be Amanda Seyfried. Biography Kaya was born a relatively normal human, until she found out her power. She can sense the emotions of others, good or bad. Her parents kept her inside for most of her childhood since she easily got overwhelmed by all the emotions around her. They were easily able to do this since they were rich and could get Kaya all the toys and servants she wanted to keep her happy. But Kaya grew lonesome and fought to get stronger so she could be outside more. As she got older, she could deal with people's emotions better, much to her and her parents' delight. But things took a turn for the worst when her parents got sick and died when she was 16. This left her all alone, and her care was handed over to her butler, Klahadore. What happened in between her parents' deaths and her joining the circus has remained a mystery, but it was recently revealed that she was raped many times by Klahadore. Feeling trapped in her own home, she ended up running away when she saw a poster advertising for the circus. She sensed unhuman emotions from the performers and knew that this was the place for her, where her powers wouldn't make her seem too odd. Personality Kaya's had it a bit rough, so she can be quite the quiet and contemplative person. She prefers to be on her own, but is polite enough when someone approaches her. It takes her a while to trust people, but once she does, she's loyal 'til the end. Her gift sometimes helps her know people a lot better than most do, and more quickly too, so she may have an inkling on what you're thinking depending on what emotion you're feeling. This can either be amazing or annoying to people. She doesn't like to talk about her past, at all. It still haunts her a lot, even causing her to have frequent nightmares. She used to cut herself in the past, and she does have some scars on her wrists, but she hasn't done it since coming to the circus. But if her emotions get the best of her, she'll turn to it again. She doesn't have a good image of herself, so her self-esteem is pretty low. It will take a lot to get her to open up about herself. Powers Can sense other people's emotions. If the emotion is strong enough, it can overwhelm her, often leaving her weak and unable to stand. Role in the Cirque Publicist Relations Aurora Aurora was the first friend Kaya made, and she was surprised to find someone that was even shier than she was. But the two managed to hit it off, and they became friends. Kaya's always willing to help Aurora understand something about the human world, and she's always interested to hear about the fairy world her friend came from. She's sensed the love that Aurora feels when she mentions Raimundo's name, but she's decided not to comment on it yet. She, along with Jak and Daxter, are the only people who know that Kaya was raped. Molly Despite being very young, Kaya is fond of the little girl. The two managed to become friends and Kaya does care for her very much. She senses loneliness in Molly much like she felt herself when she was young, and sometimes even feels today. She wants to be there for her as much as possible and make sure she doesn't feel lonely anymore. Jak Jak and Kaya managed to hit it off very well, and she considers him a close friend now. She's even fond of Daxter, the orange little ottsel who tends to hang around Jak most of the time. Kaya soon found out about Jak's secret, and that he turns into a monster at night. But to Jak's surprise, Kaya didn't think it was a bad thing. She knows wouldn't hurt her. Ever since the event, the two have gotten closer. So close in fact, that she soon revealed to him, and later on Daxter and Aurora, that she was raped by an old butler of hers. Lucy Kaya has only met Lucy once, but she does consider her a friend, even though the blonde is a little more flamboyant than she is. Kaya is also aware of her desire to be a matchmaker, but she still enjoys spending time with her. Yosuke So far, Yosuke is the only other person that Kaya has met that has the same powers that she has. The two hit it off when they discovered that and became fast friends. Kaya knows that Yosuke's had it rough thanks to his powers, so she's determined to help him out whenever he needs it. She thinks he's pretty awesome with a guitar and thinks he could make a pretty good business if he taught other people, even though he's not too enthusiastic about the idea.